Hetalia Drabbles
by SomeStoryWriter
Summary: A collection of drabbles originally posted on Tumblr. Updated whenever a new drabble appears. Have a beautiful day!
1. Nichu fluff

**Anon asked: Nichu fluff?**

* * *

Yao knew when Kiku would come home. Through some planning and a lot of hurrying, he managed to set down the last plate on the table at the exact moment the tired Japanese man walked in.

"Tadaima…" Kiku mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Just in time, aru!"

He caught sight of the food on the table and his mouth fell open. Yao chuckled. The reaction wasn't anything new; as a kid, Kiku would squeal when dinner was served and dive in before he properly sat down. "Hurry, I didn't make all this for you to let it grow cold."

Kiku dropped his jacket and suitcase on the ground and wrapped his arms around Yao, crushing him in a hug.

"Aiyah! Not so tight, aru!"

Kiku grabbed the chopsticks and picked up the first thing he saw. "Oishii…"

"At least sit down." Yao managed to guide him into a chair before sitting down himself, smiling. He couldn't think of many things more adorable than an enthusiastic Kiku. "I cooked, which means the dishes are yours."

Kiku nodded and filled his plate. "Worth it," he said with his mouth full.

Yes, this was something Yao considered doing more often.


	2. EgyNz

**Anon asked: EgyNz? ((((((((Egypt and new zealand))))))))))**

* * *

Egypt knocked on the door, but to no avail. Would New Zealand be so careless as to leave his house when a package was on its way?

Egypt looked around him. Was there a back door where he could leave his goods? He followed the distant sound of sheep, guessing there was a barn somewhere.

Surrounded by a low fence was a big field, sheep roaming free. He grabbed the pots firmly and jumped over the fence. One of the sheep looked at him curiously. "Hello, there. I'm looking for your owner, have you seen him?" He patted the sheep's head and scanned the area.

In the middle of the field was a single sheep, grazing along. Against it sat New Zealand.

"There you are."

No response. When Egypt looked closer, he saw that the small nation was asleep. He sat down next to him on the grass, causing the sheep to walk off. He quickly draped his arms around New Zealand's shoulders so he wouldn't fall over. The latter rested his head on Egypt's shoulder, never stirring.

"You're not waking up any time soon, aren't you?" He let the pots be for the moment. He had sheep duties to fulfill.


	3. STOP INTERRUPTING ME!

**Anon requested a prompt: "STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"**

* * *

Matthew was going to show himself this meeting. He had studied the documents very well, and he had a bunch of things to say. When the time came, he raised his hand. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Canada?" Ludwig said.

"Well, I've been hearing your arguments, and I think that—"

"So, how does this plan work?" Arthur asked, either ignoring Matthew or being unaware that he had spoken.

"Excuse me, I was trying to point out that—"

"That aside, who's going to pay for it, aru?" Yao asked. "I'm not going to!"

"If you would listen to me, I have an idea to—"

"Dude, you've made this thing way too complicated!"

Matthew kicked his brother underneath the table, but even that went ignored. "I can give you a simple explanation—"

"I agree with America," Kiku said.

Matthew jumped up and pounded his fists on the table. "Stop interrupting me, eh?!"

Only now did the other nations seem to notice him.

"I have a plan which can solve all of our problems and will let us pet mooses in the process, so if you will shut up for a few seconds and listen to me?"

There was nodding all around. Matthew sighed and grabbed his notes. "Okay, so to begin—"

"Hey, let's get some hamburgers after this!"

And that's the story of how Matthew broke his brother's nose.


	4. SweIce

**Anon asked: SweIce?**

* * *

It was nearly midnight when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Sweden dragged himself out of bed and already prepared to strangle whoever had thought it was a good idea to disturb him. Denmark, probably. It was always Denmark.

"For the last time, I don't—"

It wasn't Denmark.

Iceland clutched blankets and a pillow. "Can I sleep here?"

Sweden thought he'd misheard. "Sleep here?"

"Nor's acting stupid again and he won't leave me alone."

"Ah… Well, then." He stepped aside so Iceland could walk in. The latter wasted no time in dumping his sheets on the big bed and crawling underneath them. "Goodnight," he muttered.

Sweden stood frozen in place for a moment before he walked over to his bed and climbed in as well. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. It's warm."

Of course it was. Sweden had been laying there only a moment ago after all. But he didn't particularly mind having to take the cold side. In the slight moonlight that peeked through the curtains, he could see Iceland nuzzling into the sheets, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

The sight made Sweden himself stare. Would Iceland be angry if he scooted a bit closer? Just a few inches?

Iceland opened his eyes for a moment and nearly flew up against the ceiling. "Stop staring like that or I'm going to Finland instead!"

"Oh. Sorry." But he couldn't look away.

"Could you… could you roll over?"

Sweden nodded and turned his back to Iceland. "'Night."

"Yeah, goodnight."

* * *

When Sweden woke up the next morning, there was an arm around his waist and a face pressed against his back. He didn't dare stir, afraid to wake Iceland up. All he could do, was place a hand on Iceland's arm and let the warmth take him back to sleep.


	5. You're Satan

**Anon sent in a prompt: "You're Satan."**

* * *

Sweden didn't think twice before opening Finland's back door. He was the only one allowed to enter without calling first, or even knocking. This time, however, he had come invited. Finland had texted him with the promise of freshly baked cookies. Sweden, naturally, had hurried over to his wife's house at once.

"Tino?"

No response. Sweden checked the oven. Inside, there was a tray of cookies busy getting gold and crispy. He didn't dare touch them. "Tino?"

There was a note on the kitchen table. Before Sweden could even consider not reading it, he had caught sight of the words.

Let's play hide and seek, da? I hide your dog, and you seek.

"Hanatamago?" Strange. Normally, the small dog would have greeted him already by now. "Tino?"

Sweden's phone buzzed. The ringtone told him it was a text from Finland.

I'm at Russia's. Will be back soon. Don't worry about the cookies.

Sweden froze when it all fell into place. Russia had kidnapped Hanatamago to lure Finland to his house. Finland was walking right into a trap.

Sweden tried calling his phone but got no response. There was only one thing left to do. "I'm com'ng for ye."

* * *

Sweden approached Russia's house with caution before deciding to just barge in. This was his wife, after all. When it came to protecting Finland, he allowed himself to use more urgent measures. "Russia!" He called.

Silence.

Sweden noticed a splash of red on the kitchen floor. He looked at it closer.

Blood?

"Tino?" he called, panic now really rising. If anything had happened to his wife, he'd fetch Denmark's ax and then he would show Russia why people were afraid of Vikings.

There was more blood in the hallway and all the way to the living room. He peeked around the corner, spotting Finland sitting on the floor, petting Hanatamago. "Tino?"

Finland looked up. "Oh, hey!"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure!" He picked up Hanatamago and stood up. That's when Sweden saw the blood on his clothes.

"Tino, are ye hurt?" He walked closer.

"Huh?" Only now did Finland seem to notice the blood himself. "Oh, don't worry. It's not mine. Russia thought it was fun to hide Hanatamago, but we didn't think so, right Hana?"

The dog barked happily.

"Where's Russia now?" Sweden asked. If that was Russia's blood, then what in the world had happened here?

"I've put him to sleep somewhere. He had it coming, didn't he, Hana?"

"What'd ye do?"

"Oh, nothing much. Broke a leg, let his organs catch some air, nothing serious." He cuddled the ignorant dog in his arms.

"I've married Satan," Sweden whispered.

"What was that?"

"Ah, I… The cookies."

"You're right, those must be done by now! Let's go, I'll make us some coffee." Finland casually strolled out the front door.

Sweden watched him and heard him hum a tune. "You're Satan."


End file.
